Missing Leaves A Rule of Rose Tale
by YakusokuNoJi
Summary: Life is cruel.


Missing Leaves

~ A Rule of Rose Tale ~

I. Root

_This is the tale of a young princess. _

_Her name was Jennifer._

_Together with her parents, the king and the queen _

_she would fly on their royal fish to a new land of unknown wonders._

_She had no friends._

_But that was okay._

_Because she had her family._

_Until she lost them._

_And suddenly she was all alone._

_Poor lonely girl._

_And thus begins the story._

"Jennifer! Jennifer!"

The girl did not listen to the call of her mother.

"Jennifer, darling, where are you?"

For a while now the child did hide in one of the cabins. She had do look for one that was not locked but eventually she found it. The person who currently lived there was off to somewhere else. She did not know them. She did not even know if it was a man or ta woman, how old that person was or what their favourite icecream flavor was. And she also did not care. All that was important was that this was her own hideout for not. A secret cavern where the princess could hide because her own royal chambers were no place to be alone with her thoughts.

But she was no princess. Nor was being left alone with her own thoughts the primary reason for her hiding. All she wanted was her parents' attention. When she heard the steps outside of the cabin accompanied by a worried "Jennifer!" she was still not making any noise. She sat in the closet of that room. Since her mother knocked on every door before to check where her daugher could be it would be no different here. She knocked and waited. Then she turned around the doorknob. "Pardon me?" she said entering the room. Then she too realized by looking at the properties laying on the bed and on a table that someone lived there but left the room for reasons unknown. What she also saw was how the door of the closet was opened by a slight margin., The girl peeked through but was sure her mother could not see her as she did not push her face against the door.

But then her mother came closer and opened the door. "Finally found you, Jennifer. Your father and I were dying of fear what happened to you."

Jennifer hesitantly climbed out of the closet looking at her mother and with a look that expressed her fear of getting scolded because of her idea of running off. But she was also happy that what she intended worked even though she was a smart enough child to understand that she should not have done that.

"How did you find me? I was sure you could not see me... " the girl said as her mother kneeled down before her to fix Jennifer's bun and dust off her grey vest as well as the light-blue dress that she wore under it. Jennifer did not really like wearing her hair in a bun but her mother did that, too. So she did not mind occasionally having one as that made her feel more close to her mother.

"Of course I know how to find my child. Besides, you are hiding in a closet most of the time you do such a thing," her mother answered her then. And Jennifer knew it was true. That was also the reason why she already knew it was naughty. Because her mother already told her. And because she always sat the disappointment in her mothers face. However the fact that she always came to look for her and the relief that she also saw in her mother's face when disappointment made place for it gave her enough reason to give in to her urge of getting the highest form of attention. She knew her parents loved her more than anything. But sometimes they were too busy to show it. And she was apart from that such a loneley girl. So she wanted this symbol of love sometimes even if she understood she should not do it and that it could be dangerous. Naturally her parents also knew what all of this was about. Still they played along as they knew how she had such a hard time making friends as shewas picked on so easily and was also just looking for the love of the only people she had in her life so they did not even want to see it as selfish. Their child's life broke their heart so they did their best.

Her mother took her by her hand and exited the cabin. "Where's father?" Jennifer asked in hope that he was also looking for her.

"He wanted us to split up so we could look for you in different areas but I told him to stay and proceed with what he was planning to do."

So he was worried about me, too, Jennifer thought with a relived smile. "What did he want to do?" she then asked looking up to her mother who walked by her through the corridor.

Her mother then looked at her again. Looking through the glasses she wore right at her daughter, she smiled and opened her mouth.

But nothing came out.

The girl woke up. She was lying on the ground. An unknown ground.

"Huh? Where am I?" she asked. There were flowers around her. Slowly she was getting up. Her leg hurt so she stumbled and fell before she could even properly get up. "Ow!" Then she tried it again, tearing up in pain. Her head hurt even more than her leg.

Then she looked around.

"Mom? Dad?" she asked frightened.

"What happened? I cannot remember..."

She was alone. Not even her memories were with her.

Jennifer began to cry for real now, this time faling on the ground out of sadness.


End file.
